¿CumbiaNinja? ¿WTF?
by Good mass murderer
Summary: Ichigo, Hirako, Renji, Ishida, Inoue, Tatsuki, Hiyori, Rukia, los mas antisociales tendrian que participar por primera vez en las actuacionoes anuales del colegio o sino reprobarian arte, sin saber que hacer, Orihime trae la "fantastica" Idea de imitar el video de ¿Cumbia Ninja? "-¡¿QUE!- Gritamos" es un Ichiruki con humor, one-shot.


Bueno esta idea surguio mientras veia los simpsons, y vi el video de casualidad al principio no me dio la idea pero recorde la pelicula Alice al revéz y bueno no se de dónde salio esta idea, espero y les guste :D

Ese es el video:

watch?v=F_WxS3ds3oc

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO EL MANGAKA MAS TROLL :v**

Disculpen las faltas ortograficas lo escribi en mi cel y aqui no tengo word.

Orihime tan bella en traje blanco de dos piezas mostrando su perfecto abdomen ¡¿mientras... se restriega a Ichigo?! okay, okay rebobinemos y contaré como empezó está tortura visual; hace una semana el colegio entro en epoca de fiesta por lo cual cada aula debe actuar, cantar, bailar, recitar o cualquier cosa, para representar a cada salon, como siempre yo estaba excluida, ¿bailar? no Rukia Kuchiki no era para ello ¿cantar? talvez... si era buena, cantaba en la iglesia y todos me admiraban pero nadie sabia de mi voz en el colegio, asi que no tambien paso y de lo demas ni se dija en fin tengo panico escenico, pero este año sería distinto quien no participara tendria "0" en artes asi que todos estaban obligados, Ichigo, Hirako,Hiyori, Tatsuki, Orihime, Ishida, Renji y yo, eramos y somos los más antisociales de nuestra aula en primera por que odiabamos sobresalir en algo.

Hirako, Renji e Ichigo eran unos flojos que por alguna razón siempre obtenian buenas notas sobre todo el pelinaranja.

Orihime, pues en si ella era tímida, nada más, todos la amaban era bonita, tenia un buen cuerpo, algo idiota pero tenia buenas notas.

Ishida, bueno el era y es un nerd total.

Tatsuki, Hiyori y yo eramos las alborotadas siempre activas entre todas las chicas eramos las mas fuertes y por eso espantabamos a los chicos, tenian miedo creo bueno despues de que Hiyori le rompiera el brazo a Hirako por solo decirle que era linda, nos dio mala fama y que golpeará frecuentemente a Ichigo y Renji no ayudaba en nada pero eran unos pervertidos e Idiotas que se lo merecian.

Asi que con la amenaza de reprobar teniamos que preparar algo, sentados en un parque discutiamos que hacer, Tatsuki y Hiyori qierian hacer un espectaculo de artes marciales _"genial mas chicos espantados"_ pensé cuando de casualidad paso el trio tricolor (naranja, rojo, amarillo) molestando o haciendole bullying a Ishida con Orihime tratando de detenerlos

─Hey Ichigo deja de joderlo y ven dame ideas─ lo llamo Tatsuki

─No te importa lo que le haga al nerdi y ¿de que idias hablas?─

─Ideas para representar al salon si no participamos en algo reprobaremos arte─ le explicó

─¿Arte? y a mi que mierda me importa─ dijo Renji

─Tiene razon Tatsuki, que rayos importa arte─ pregunto Hiyori aburrida, entonces hable: ─Es muy importante, arte es el curso mas facil y si reprubas parecerias un completo idiota─ suspire ─Además Hisana-nesan y Nii-sama me mataran nunca he reprobado─ comencé a dramatizar

─¡Ay! calla enana ni que te fueran a fusilar o algo─ me dijo Ichigo y bueno tenia razón pero ya lo dije, amo el drama

─No lo conoces─ respondi mientras ponia cara de loca y todos rieron, ese era mi don, siempre lograba sacar sonrisas a mis amigos aunque Ishida y Orihime estaban de metidos.

─Chicos yo tengo una idea─ dijo Inoue

─Te escuchamos─ le respondimos los siete, si Ishida seguia alli.

─Bueno en fox hay un programa, cantan y... -¿esperas hacer que nos disfracemos como los de glee?─ interrumpió Hikaro

─No, no es glee, es chumblianigla─ nadie la entendio ademas de hablar como inbécil lo hizo rápido y al darse cuenta de que nadie la entendio volvió ha hablar ─CUMBIA NINJA─ gritó dejandonos asombrados por el volumen de su voz y luego nos dimos cuenta

─¡¿QUE?!─ gritamos todos

─Era una idea, me gusta el video, la vestimenta de las chicas, hay una morena como Tatsuki, una rubia como Hiyori... bueno mas femenina y chicos cool─ fue su estupida explicacion

─¿Tienes el video?─ pregunto Ishida

─Sí─ contestó, diligentemente sacó su smartphone android motorola, activo los datos, busco el viedo y nos mostro, bueno no me deslumbró ni me disgusto era un extraña letra y un tono pegajoso, bueno tenia que serlo para que los adolescentes se enganchen con la serie y por la cara de los chicos al ver los atuendos, al parecer se emocionaron al imaginar a Orihime vestida asi, y yo bueno _"solo habia espacio para tres chicas y yo qué ¿acaso haria beatboxing? bueno talvez cantaria, Hiyori no creo que se ondularia el cabello ni maquillaria y era obvio que "Hime-chan" seria la principal"_ pensé

─¿Y que? ¿que les parece? ¿les gusta la idea? son solo tres chicas pero Rukia puede parecer un chico─ yo hubiera aceptado eso si tan solo lo hubiera hecho en broma como siempre lo hacian los demás pero algo en su tono me sonó a burla y pensé _"bien aqui si esta perra se paso pero yo soy mejor que ella asi que hare algun comentario insultado sus tetas" _pero antes de continuar... ─Claro como tú eres tan femenina, tus tetas son gigantes y tu pantalon no soporta tu culo─ dijo Hiyori ─Es imposible imaginar que debajo de eso solo hay mierda y mas mierda─ continuo insultando la rubia mientras que todos permanecian callados ─Doy gracias a Dios que a Rukia le regaló chispa y cerebro en vez de eso, porqué si no, la detestara como te detesto pero... tu idea no es mala ¿Rukia sabes tocar el piano? ¿verdad?─ me pregunto

─si─ respondí sintiendome algo mal con Inoue por la forma en que Hiyori la trato pero no debia insinuar que parecia un chico en primer lugar.

─Es un intro fácil lo conseguiras─ me animó Renji el sabía que tenia talentos ocultos así que siempre me apoyaba, le sonrei tenuemente, él es un gran amigo, luego nos pusimos de acuerdo en donde practicariamos por desicion unanime decidimos que fuera la de Ishida, como siempre el bullying no puede faltar.

Asi me pase dos dias practicando la melodia y _"¡Lo conseguí! ¡Yeah baby!"_ me dije.

Al siguiemte dia no tendriamos clases era jueves usariamos ese dia para pracicar ya que la actuacion seria el sábado y el viernes teniamos planeado actuar como en el video; osea estabamos ocupados, saliendo del cole me encontre con Ichigo para sorpresa andaba solo asi que como siempre trate de ignorarlo... hay algo que aún no cuento, Ichigo y yo salimos el año pasado pero lo encontré besandose con Orihime, nunca logró explicarme claramente asi que terminé con él, el resto es historia, mi orgullo impidio que llorará de decepción y a el lo trataba como antes, golpeándolo, insultandole y más bullying que él devolvia con insultos a mi tamaño o falta de pecho y trasero, nuestra amistad perduró.

─Rukia─ me llamó y no lo puedo ignorar

─¿Que quieres Berry?─ trate de picarlo.

─¿Vas a la casa de Ishida?─ pregunto

─Pues sí... ¿Hirako y Renji?

─Desaparecieron, vamos por alli yo tambien voy a su casa, recuerda soy el rapero osea el protagonista─ alardeo, asi lo olvida este insulso que es mi ex y un idiota resulto ser el protagonista junto con Orihime, Renji tocaria la gitarra, Hirako haria beatboxing y tocaria el bajo, Tatsuki y Hiyori serian cantantes de apoyo y yo tocaria el piano mientras que ishida tocaria la bateria y un amigo de orihime nos haria el favor de ser el Dj, asi que todo estaba listo hoy la practica de voces ,musica y mañana la actuacion para el sábado estar listos.

─Si, lo olvide es que solo te dedicaste a leer─

─Asi que me estabas observando... veo que aún te intereso─ empezo a coquetear, bueno ese comportamiento era normal en nosotros, nacia naturalmente.

─Como no me ibas a importar, eres una zanahoria te veo en cada sopa, man- se sonrio y yo tambien

─Aún te gusta el yaoi- me preguntó

─Sabes que eso es inegable, pero tranquilo eres inukeable para mi, honey, te amo como una fujoshi ama el fanservice en un shonen- reiste nuevamente y yo era felíz con ello, pasamos a comprar helados y pronto llegamos a la casa de Ishida pero antes de entrar me detuvo y sorpresivamente me besó, no era nuevo lo hacias cada que podias y yo siempre te correspondia, cuando nos separamos sonreiste de lado y me diste vuelta, me abrazaste por la espalda y de esa forma entramos al garage de Ishida, todos empezaron fastidiar, diciendo una y mil cursilerias de nosotros, como siempre ambos los ignorabamos, teniamos que hablar, era obvio que aún me querias y quieres y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Despues de practicar el solo de Hiyori, Tatsuki e Inoue decidimos que esta ultima tenia que cantar como en el video con ayuda de parte de la rubia y la morena aunque no quisiera, su voz era demasiado chillona, y tenia que matisarce con la gruesa de Tatsuki y la increiblemente dulce y melodiosa de Hiyori, la cual ganó muchos halagos-burlas de parte de Hirako.

Al dia siguiente, volvimos a ensayar desde muy temprano y al otro dia igual con la diferencia de que ensayamos nuestras posiciones y la forma en que bailarian las chicas, como se moverian, en que momento entra Ichigo y todo eso al terminar, en la tarde este se estab acercando cuando Inoue se pueso en medio y lo llevo a quien sabe donde, me fui a casa con Renji y Hiyori, queria llegar a dormir pero antes debia ir a la iglesia, poniendome una falda azul pastel y una blusa blanca y mis convers celestes sali de casa, sin darme cuenta que alguien me seguia, al llegar todos me saludaron, los ancianos y algunos niños que estaban acompañando a sus padres tome posición y canté; con ayuda de los instrumentos y otras voces todo se escucho perfecto asi que una vez la practica terminó, regresé a casa cuando una mano conocida detuvo mis pasos.

─¿Ichigo?─

─Te ví saliendo de casa apurada y te seguí, no sabia qie cantabas en una iglesia y que sobre todo cantas hermoso, ¿porque nunca me lo dijiste?

─En primera es de mala educación seguir a las personas y en segunda, no iba a la iglesia cuando saliamos, la esposa de tu tío Kaien me llevo un mes despues y me gusto, por eso vengo seguido y eso de mi voz, bueno yo no sabia lo buena que era hasta que me hicieron cantar y los hermanos- me sonrroje al decir eso -me halagaron diciendo que Dios me dió algún don y me hicieron sentir contenta- finalicé e Ichigo solo sonrreia de lado

─Siempre fuiste y seras especial─ me dío un beso fugás y se fué dejandome muy sorprendida.

Al dia siguiente todos estabán nerviosos, mi vestuario era simple, una sudadera azul con mangas rojas brillantes, una shakaligorra y mis pantalones y zapatillas, Tatsuki llevaba un top negro mostrando su abdomen y unos legings grises al igual que Inoue solo que ella estaba todo de balnco y Hiyori era la mas hermosa, para sorpresa de todos, su cabello suelto en ondas y su flequillo enmarcando su rostro con una capa muy fina de maquillaje, finalmente Ichigo que parecia normal, igual a los otros "chicos" en los cuales estoy incluida; debajo traia una camiseta sin mangas negra con el diseño de un craneo en plata a lo larlo de ella, unos pantalones jeans y unas convers negras, _"se ven tan cool y yo tan... simple ¿porque dijo que era especial? si tan solo soy yo" _pensé y cuando ya avisaban que nos tocaba, Ichigo se acerco me beso y en el oido susurro _"en el patio a lado del busto de director, quiero volver a tu lado"_ beso mi mejilla otra vez y sonreimos en complicidad.

Entre, sin mi no podian empezar, Toqué el piano y todo empezó y volvemos al principio, Orihime se restriega en Ichigo, luego en Hirako y Renji, de un lado a otro moviendo sus grandes caderas mientras Tatsuki no se queda atras y se mueve sutilmente y Hiyori sonrie a todos y encanta con su linda sorisa pero sobre todo a Hirako quien se ha queda impactado con ella; al final todos nos aplauden y silvan y aplanden y vuelven a silvar, en medio de la gente y el alboroto, logro escabullirme y llegó al lugar citado encuentro a Ichigo, corró, salto, envuelvo mis piernas en su cintura y nos besamos haciendo un pacto de estar unidos, pero esta vez para siempre, cortamos el beso y me dice: ─Orihime estaba enamorada de mi y me pidio el beso, amenazó con suicidarse, no queria lastimarte enana, eres lo mas importante para mi, disculpame ¿si?─ sonrió nuevamente, es claro que esa chica tiene mierda en vez de cesos pero no importa, amo a este chico y se que el me ama a mi, nos conocemos desde pre escolar, lo conosco, me conoce y me acepta tal cual soy.

─Te hare ver yaoi conmigo como castigo─ le dijo y reimos, nos volvemos a besar y fuegos artificiales brillan en el cielo, aparecen todos nuestros amigos incluida Inoue, me bajo de ti y nos tomamos de la mano mientras vemos lo fuegos como resplandecen en el cielo.

FIN


End file.
